


Just a Little Prick

by crumplelush



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: In Neil’s defence he’d been bored and unsupervised





	1. That's One Way To Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: phobia | language | **tattoo/piercing**

Broken bones and twisted ankles are par for the course for professional athletes. But of course, that’s not how Neil manages to gain his sprained wrist. That happens when he’s out for a run one morning and a maniacal cyclist with a god complex nearly mows him down.

Neil survives the almost collision - he can practically hear Andrew complaining about Neil’s tendency to get mortally injured on a monthly basis - but he does fall over. His right hand taking most of the force of the fall, and the ligaments stretch.

He’s benched for two weeks. It’s only a grade one sprain, and he already feels fine, but his coach has told him in no uncertain terms that if Neil is caught practising or attempting to play then he’ll be demoted down to cheerleader. “I’ve already got a skirt in your size so don’t even try me Josten”, she threatens and Neil isn’t entirely sure she’s joking. He doesn’t risk it.

He leaves the stadium but doesn’t head back to his apartment. He doesn’t like being there when Andrew isn’t, and Andrew is with his own team in Atlanta at the moment. Luckily his doctor said he was OK to drive as long as he didn’t do anything stupid. Neil had carefully omitted that part when informing his Andrew and his coach about his incident. He knew what kind of comments he’d get.

Neil drives around aimlessly for a while, and finds himself in an unfamiliar part of town. He pulls off the road on a whim, into the parking lot of a strip mall. He buys an overpriced smoothie from a bored teenager and browses the stores. He passed a Hot Topic and grins when he sees a Fall Out Boy T-Shirt in the window that he’d seen on a teenage Andrew, when Nicky had shared embarrassing photos of the twins with him.

He’s full of pent up energy that he can’t expend on the court, and this translates into mischief. So he goes in and buys the T-shirt, and gets a cheap plasticky pair of sunglasses free with his purchase that he puts on as he continues through the mall.

He’s just finishing up the final dregs of his smoothie when he stumbles across it. A piercing parlour wedged between a record store and a shop that appears to only sell leggings. There are photos in the window of various piercings that people have gotten, and little models of the more, uh, _intimate_ piercings on offer. He doesn’t want anyone with a needle anywhere near his junk, thank you very much. Doesn’t want anyone at all near there, unless it’s Andrew.

But other body parts? That might work. Neil has never given much through to piercings. Andrew has a septum piercing he got the day of his graduation, and Matt has a tattoo on his bicep, but other than that it’s never crossed his radar. For a long time they had been off the table. Body modification was another identifying mark he’d had to avoid when on the run. But now? Now he’s free to do what he likes. His face is famous enough that no piercing is gonna make any difference.

He walks into the store.

“Hi there!” the girl with blue hair greets him enthusiastically. If he’d had any expectations at all he would have assumed they’d all be sullen and too cool to greet customers.

“Uh hi” he says. “Um, is this a piercing parlour?” Oh yeah, real smooth Josten. What else is it going to be? A kindergarten?

To her credit the girl doesn’t laugh at him. “Studio. It’s a piercing studio. Not a parlour. That’s where Victorian ladies take their tea.” Neil odds in understanding.

She points him towards the price list and asks what he wants. He explains that he plays a violent sport and so nothing that will cause problems, although he’s off for a few weeks. She calls out a guy from the back who turns out to be the actual piercer, and he recommends a tongue piercing. Hidden enough away it won’t get ripped out, and healed enough in two weeks that his mouth guard won’t interfere with it.

He’s ushered into a back room where he watches as Tim - the piercer - wipes down the chair before telling Neil to hop up. He then sterilises his bench, pulls out sealed packages off needles, bars, clamps, and washes his hands before pulling on some gloves. All while explaining to Neil what he’s doing and why, as well as talking Neil through the piercing itself and aftercare. It’s a lot more clinical than Neil expected.

Tim gets Neil to stick his tongue out and sprays it with some truly disgusting fake banana tasting spray that makes his tongue feel suddenly twice the size, and causes him to drool all over his chin. He’s very glad that Andrew isn’t here to see this. Tim then clamps his tongue and points out where the needle is going to go through and asks Neil if the position is good. The numbing spray means he can’t talk, so he kind of gurgles in the affirmative and gives a thumbs up.

Tim grins and positions the needle underneath Neil’s tongue.

“I’m going to count to three and then push the needle through. One, two...”

Without any warning he pushes the needle through Neil’s tongue. Neil inhales in shock and Tim grins again.

“Three.”

Tim pulls the needle back out, the cannula still holding the clamp in position. He trims the cannula so that the jewellery will fit through, and removes the clamp before positioning the plain titanium bar Neil has chosen earlier into place. He removes the cannula and passed Neil a handheld mirror with a “tada”.

It looks... good. Tim talks him through aftercare again, giving him a typed sheet and explaining how to gargle with warm salt water. Neil pays and heads back to the car, Hot Topic bag swinging from his uninjured hand and plastic glasses on his head.

He heals well - both wrist and tongue - and after a quick jewellery change to a shorter bar, Neil is back at work.


	2. Boy What That Mouth Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew reacts to Neil's piercing

It takes about twenty minutes before Andrew notices. He doesn’t bother to meet Neil inside the airport. It’s not worth the risk of being photographed. So Neil heads out to the short stay parking lot and finds the Maserati, slinging his duffel bag into the back seat before sliding into the passenger. They share a brief kiss before Andrew starts up the engine, but it’s more of an innocent peck than anything else.

And then Andrew is on the freeway and too busy focusing on driving to pay attention to Neil’s tongue. He finds out when he grabs a couple of Frappuccino’s from Starbucks and Neil sticks his tongue out to slurp obnoxiously at his drink.

Andrew freezes, his eyes zooming in on Neil’s tongue. “What is that?” he asks, in a neutral tone.

“A Frappuccino”, Neil answers because he knows it’ll wind Andrew up.

Andrew just ignores him. “On your tongue. What is that?” he asks again.

Neil sticks his tongue out and pretends to look down at it, making him go cross-eyed.

“Oh this? Yeah I got my tongue pierced. What do you think?”

Andrew turns forward again, and starts the car up. He drives them home in silence, apart from the noises from their drinks. They get home in record time and Neil suppresses a smile. Either Andrew hates his new piercing, or he really _really_ likes it. Neil knows which one he’s placing money on.

They get into the apartment, their shoes and Neil’s duffle dumped on the floor. Neil turns to Andrew to say something, but is surprised by Andrew shoving him against the wall.

Andrew grabs Neil’s shirt in his fist and yanks him down, meeting him in a bruising kiss that sets Neil on fire. He licks into Neil’s mouth and Neil’s piercing is definitely adding an interesting edge to their make out. Neil’s hands are clutching onto Andrew’s shoulders for dear life.  
  
Andrew breaks the kiss just as Neil is about to run out of breath, but leans his forehead against Neil’s his eyes are closed and he’s breathing heavily, like he’s overwhelmed. His hands relocate from Neil’s shirt to his hips, gripping tightly and sending sparks straight down Neil’s spine. Neil leans back to make eye contact.  
  
“I want to blow you”, he says.  
  
Andrew’s eyebrows draw together and his mouth turns down in a frown. Anyone else would read it as displeasure. But Neil can tell when Andrew is turned on. He doesn’t say anything. Just waits.  
  
“Yes”, Andrew eventually grinds out, like he’s agreeing to a root canal. He’s getting better at vocalising his desires, but he still manages to make them sound like they’re a chore to be endured.  
  
Neil grins, and switches their positions, Andrew presses up against the wall with his hands in Neil’s hair as Neil sinks to his knees. Neil lightly grips Andrew’s hips and waits. Andrew sighs and lets go of Neil’s hair with one hand as he pulls his sweatpants and boxers down, and tugs on his cock.  
  
It’s already hard. It’s been a long time since they’ve had the opportunity to do this, and that combined with the thrill of Neil’s new piercing means that Andrew is not in the mood to play around. But that’s OK, because neither is Neil.

He leans forward and licks a stripe up Andrew’s cock, making sure his tongue bar drags over the head. He makes eye contact with Andrew as he does so, and is rewarded with Andrew’s eyes blowing wide open and a startled exhale coming from his mouth. 

“Good?” he asks with a grin, and Andrew scowls at him.

He laughs before leaning back in and taking Andrew all the way in. He doesn’t bother with technique, just bobs his head a few times and guides Andrew’s hips with his hands. A clear invitation for Andrew to fuck his mouth. It takes a couple of tries before Andrew gets the hint, clearly distracted by the new sensation of the metal on his cock.

He gets it in the end though, and gently thrusts into Neil’s mouth. He always starts off gentle and shallow, to make sure he’s not hurting Neil. Neil likes it much rougher though, and encourages Andrew to speed up.

Andrew’s hands sink further into Neil’s hair, gripping tightly. Not pulling, never that, but just to ground them both. Neil’s hands are on the backs of Andrew’s thighs, simply holding on. He absolutely loves this. Andrew filling him up, taking his pleasure from Neil. Andrew is usually so focused on giving in bed, and Neil likes that Andrew feels safe enough now to take from him. He can’t really do much like this, but he makes sure his throat is lax, his lips are tight, and his tongue bar rubs against Andrew’s cock as it thrusts in and out of his mouth.

Far too soon Andrew slows down and growls out “Neil” in an angry sounding tone, that means he’s close and he wants Neil to decide how he should come. It means he wants to come in Neil’s mouth, but he wants to know if that’s OK. It is. It always is. Neil hums his agreement and Andrew swears as he speeds back up again.

Neil would laugh if his mouth wasn’t full. It’s rare that Andrew loses control like this, and Neil loves it whenever he does. He should have gotten this piercing years ago. He peers up at Andrew and makes eye contact again, just as Andrew comes into his mouth, with a long drawn out groan.

Neil attempts to swallow it all and gets most of it, licking the remainder off his lips. He sits back and waits as Andrew gets himself under control and tucks himself back into his sweatpants. Andrew strokes two fingers down the side of his face, across his burned cheek and then pushes his face to the side when Neil smiles at him.

“Don’t look at me like that” he says, and Neil laughs as he climbs to his feet.

Andrew yanks him back in for a bruising kiss and reaches down to grind his hand into Neil’s erection. Neil hadn’t even realised he was hard. But suddenly the last few months apart hit him like a tonne of bricks and he’s desperate and wanting. Andrew doesn’t bother with finesse. Just reaches into Neil’s shorts and starts jerking him off.

Neil missed this. His head is buried in Andrew’s neck as he kisses his neck, and he can smell Andrew, can still taste Andrew on his tongue, can feel the callouses on Andrew’s hand rough against his cock. Andrew knows what he likes and is biting kisses into Neil’s neck in response, listening to Neil’s breath quicken.

“Come Neil” he whispers into Neil’s ear, and Neil does. He cries out and clutches Andrew tightly and pulses into his fist. Suddenly he feels exhausted and wants nothing more than to fall asleep in Andrew’s arms. Andrew clearly feels the same (or maybe he can just read Neil’s mind) as he none-too-gently pulls him through to the bedroom and they fall into bed fully clothed.

Neil curls up, Andrew wrapped around behind him like a security blanket. As he drifts off to sleep he wonders if any other piercings can be as much fun. Maybe he should find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t refer to piercing studios as piercing parlours, it makes my heart weep. 
> 
> Character's views on cheerleaders is not authors own.


End file.
